Little Big Trouble
by arianapeterson19
Summary: A collection of one shots about the adventures of the young Guardians-with my own take on it, as usual. Includes lots of fluff, feels, and anything else that seems like it would be interesting.
1. You want me to do What?

He wasn't sure how he let himself get talked into it, but there he was, glaring at the moon through the oversized picture window while five young Guardians sat on the couch, looking up at him. North had been experimenting when his workshop exploded in a colorful smoke, leaving behind five young, confused, shockingly human Guardians with no memory of who they were past their names. That was how Phil found them an hour later.

North was twelve, running around the room, shouting about all of the amazing things he was discovering, his jet black hair bobbing around in excitement. Sandy was sitting on the work table, small for a nine year old, silent, and watching North's actions with interest. His skin was naturally tanned but glowed like the moonlight he usually worked under, his hair shimmering golden in the light. Tooth was chasing after North, talking a mile a minute. He hair was long, sun streaked brown and flying with her movements. Bunny was seven, tall and solid for his age, his rust colored hair sticking out at all angles, and he sat on the couch, ignoring his peers for favor of inspecting a boomerang. Jack, it seemed, was the only one to keep his snow white locks and at four was terribly undersized. He had taken to hiding under the desk in the corner, away from the noise and trampling feet.

Upon seeing the chaos, Phil let loose a bellow of frustration; the last thing he needed was to have five rambunctious little Guardians underfoot with no end in sight for when they might change back.

"Shut up!" yelled Bunny, glaring at the yeti. "You're scaring the little guy."

Phil blinked in surprise. He hadn't even noticed the youngest Guardian and certainly hadn't expected Bunny to say anything to him. Jack, for his part, seemed to curl in on himself more. Bunny sighed, shaking his head at Phil, and slid off the couch. He approached Jack slowly on his hands and knees but Jack forced himself back into the corner even more.

"I'm E. Aster Bunnymund," said Bunny softly. "But you can call me Bunny. What's your name?"

Jack blinked up at him with his owlishly large eyes but remained silent. He did, however, quit trying to become one with the wall.

"Don't be like that, mate," said Bunny with a gentle smile. "What's your name?"

"That's Jack," said North, glancing momentarily over his shoulder. "He's naughty."

Jack's eyes watered but he bit his bottom lip to keep them from overflowing.

"And you're a right arse," replied Bunny.

"Oh, that's a naughty word!" said Tooth. "You shouldn't say naughty words."

"Jack, why don't you come on out here? It's much more fun than under that desk."

Ten minutes of patient coaxing and bribing later and Jack had finally ventured out to join the other four Guardians who had settled on the couch, flinching every time Phil moved or North spoke. He still hadn't said a word. Another yeti burst into the room, the wooden door hitting the wall with a bang. That was the undoing of Jack, who launched into tears-silent tears-, sobs wracking his small frame. Bunny rolled his eyes but pulled Jack onto his lap. The undersized child looked up at Bunny in alarm before recognizing him as the one from the desk who had called the big boy that said Jack was naughty a bad word. The yeti's began grumbling together, their growls and yips causing Jack to bury his face into Bunny's chest, as if that would protect him.

"I'm hungry," announced North. "I want something to eat. Do you have any cookies?"

"Those are so bad for your teeth," said Tooth, making a face. "What about some sugar free cookies?"

"Phil, where's the fat man?" asked Pitch, strolling through the open door. "I was on my way to terrorize Jack a bit when the Man in the Moon told me to try here. Why that sod is helping me out, I haven't the foggiest, but I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. It seems all of your Guardians are missing though, because I just waltzed in here and no one tried to stop me. So tell me, my overly intelligent animal, what have you done with my favorite play things?"

The moon appeared, it's light illuminating Pitch's pale grey features.

"No way!" snapped Pitch, sparing the young Guardians a glance before glaring up at the moon. "Not going to happen. I know what i said but this?"

The moon glowed brighter in response.

"Fine," sighed Pitch, which sounded only moderately less like a growl than before. "But you had better hold up your end of the deal, old friend. After this, we're even."

Pitch rubbed a hand over his face wearily before turning fully to look at the Guardians on the couch.

"Hello," said Pitch in an unhappy mumble. "I'm Pitch and, according to the Man in the Moon, I'm your glorified babysitter."

"I'm twelve, I don't need a babysitter," said North defiantly.

"You still need an adult in your life, brat," snapped Pitch. "And if this is the only way Manny will promise me believers, then I'll take it but that doesn't mean I have to take lip from a preteen like you."

Jack whimpered softly in reaction to Pitch's tone. Bunny patted his head gently.

"Stop scaring Jack," said Bunny.

"You're a little spitfire, aren't you?" said Pitch with interest as Bunny glared fearlessly up at him. "Oh I like you."

"Excuse me," said Tooth sweetly. "We're rather hungry."

"So?"

"So feed us," said North with as much attitude as he could muster.

Pitch raised an eyebrow but motioned for them to follow him to the kitchen. Tooth chattered at Pitch's elbow, oblivious to the fact that the Nightmare King was not listening. Sandy, on the other side of Pitch, skipped along contently, unconcerned with the turn of events. North was exclaiming about all of the amazing inventions whizzing about the main workshop, pointing as the yeti's stared back at their young master. Bunny walked last, eyeing the area with interest, Jack clinging to his hand. Bunny wasn't sure why he felt se protective of the young boy, but he did. It was probably the fact that Jack was so small, closer to a two year old than a four year old. Jack merely held on to Bunny's hand and toddled along as fast as he could to keep up.

The kitchen table was much too tall for Jack and slightly too tall for Bunny, who had to jump to get on the seat. When he turned to backJack, he found the boy had scaled the chair with ease, blinking up at Bunny with those eyes that made him feel like he was drowning.

"You're a quick little bugger," said Bunny with a smile. "What are you hungry for? Do you like carrots?"

Jack made a face, scrunching his button nose in distaste, looking adorable.

"This is surreal,: said Pitch as he rummaged around in the stainless steal industrial sized ice box. "Guardians who don't want to kill me, yeti's not trying to strangle me, and a Jack Frost who doesn't talk."

One of the many elves teetered across the table with a tray of cookies. Jack scrambled up without hesitation, fascinated with the belled creature just barely smaller than him. Jack followed, oblivious of his other surroundings, until he found himself on the edge of the table, falling off. He hit the ground with a nasty smack, followed by a second of utter silence, before Jack let out a piercing shriek.

"Bunny!" screamed Jack, eyes closed as tears forced their way out.

Pitch stood, shocked, more surprised at how his heart, the one he hadn't been convinced he still had, clenched in fear when Jack had fallen, then in guilt when the boy cried out.

Bunny was at the boy's side in an instant, the others gathering around as well, concerned for the sobbing child. Bunny carefully gathered Jack into his arms, letting the little boy cling to him as he screamed, rocking slowly to try and sooth him. North glared at Pitch as if it was somehow his fault and Pitch threw his hand in the air in frustration, not at all sure that any amount of believers were worth this trouble.

This was not starting out well at all.

***Hello! This is going to be some one shots about the adventures of young Guardians! It gets it's own story because it doesn't quite fit in my other one shot story. I hope you enjoy!**

**Always- Ari**


	2. Bathtime

In theory, bedtime should not have been difficult. In theory, the children would change into pajamas, brush their teeth, and then fall asleep. In theory, it should have been even more simple because one of the children was the Tooth Fairy. In practice, it was a whole other ball game.

"Jack, you have to change out of those clothes," said Pitch for the eleventh time. "Come on, these pajamas are blue. You like blue."

Under the couch, Jack shook his head stubbornly as Pitch gave a growl of frustration. Tooth and North wee running around playing tag, their shrill laughter echoing through the enormous spare bedroom. Sandy was already asleep on the armchair and Bunny wasr sitting on the couch, smirking at Pitch's failed attempts at getting Jack to listen. The seven year old found the entire thing amusing.

"Jack, so help me, I will stuff you in the dryer and set the cycle to high if you do not come out here right now and change," said Pitch.

"Oh, now you've done it," said North with a chuckle.

To all of their surprise, Jack did not start to cry. He crawled out from the couch, took the pajamas, and ran to the bathroom to change. The door stayed open, true to most four year olds lack of modesty. When he emerged, he meekly stood in front of Pitch, head down, trembling. Pitch could feel the fear rolling off the young boy and when he raised one lanky hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, Jack visibly flinched. Suddenly, Pitch understood.

"Jack, I'm not going to hit you," said Pitch softly. "I may be harsh but I'm not evil."

Jack didn't respond, his shaking increasing to a disturbing level but he still did not cry.

"What is it, Jack?" said Pitch softly. "What do you want? Answer me."

"Bunny," whispered Jack, his voice shuddering in time with his body.

Bunny picked Jack up and carried him over to the nest of blankets and pillows he had created near the fire. North dragged a large comforter over and settled down on the outskirts of the nest protectively. Tooth jumped onto the couch.

"Are you going to read us a story?" asked Tooth, squirming to get comfortable.

"No," said Pitch flatly.

"Whatever," said Bunny, smoothing Jack's hair out from under his nose. "Leave. Everyone else always does. We don't need you."

"I believe you," said Pitch with a slight nod.

The Nightmare King set up camp on the day bed in the corner. He believed young Bunny when the boy said he didn't need Pitch. He knew out of all of the young Guardians, Jack and Bunny had a shot at making it on their own. Looking at them now, Pitch found it difficult to see them as a threat or the self centered beings they normally were. They almost looked cute when they were asleep. North was still a pain, self righteous, but at least he had a reason. Tooth had only changed in the fact that she was grounded. Sandy was the same. Bunny was cute the way he seemed annoyed at Jack's antics but never complained. Jack was downright adorable and if Pitch could just get him to say something other than Bunny, it would be great.

Pitch fidgeted again, then got up with a sigh. He took the mattress off the stand and put it on the floor; he knew what was found under the bed.

(break)

"We have to go to school," said North the next morning. "We have to learn and socialize and create things."

"Yeah," agreed Tooth, nodding eagerly besides North, appealing to Pitch "We should be around kids our own age."

"That's cute and all, but it's summer most places, so no," said Pitch, mixing a pot of oatmeal in the kitchen.

"It's too cold," grumbled Bunny from his place at the table. "I don't want to stay here. Can't we go somewhere else?"

Jack had foundation bowl of flower in one of the lower cabinets and was happily throwing it at Pitch's back, making a total mess, much to Sandy's amusement.

"Where is the little devil?" demanded Pitch as he finished making oatmeal.

"You don't want to know," laughed North.

Pitch turned slowly and found a grinning Jack as his feet, covered in flower and clearly thrilled with himself. Silently, Pitch counted to ten, pulling in his temper and reminding himself that Jack was four and didn't know any better. It was difficult with the impish grin on the toddlers face.

"Come on, Jack," said North with another chuckle. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Jack followed North happily, trying to keep up with the preteen, trailing flour particles after him like a ghost slug trail.

"North did warn us that Jack is naughty," said Tooth by way of explanation.

"North is an arse," snapped Bunny.

"That's a naughty word!"

"Bunny, go to the corner for a break," sighed Pitch, rubbing his temples. "I need coffee."

"Coffee stains your teeth," said Tooth in a disapproving tone.

Bunny grumbled about North being an arse whether or not it was a bad word, but stood in the corner by the door to pout. Pitch set two steaming bowls of goopy oatmeal in front of Sandy and Tooth. The girl wrinkled her nose delicately at the mess in distaste while Sandy dug in with gusto. Pitch ignored them both and set about making coffee.

Then the screaming started.

"What now?" groaned Pitch.

All four ran to the source of the noise to find a panicked North attempting to calm a hysterical Jack in the bathroom near the filled tub.

"Jack please," begged North. "Stop screaming."

Jack looked about in fear, searching for a way to escape, when his eyes fell on the crowd near the door. He sprinted over to them, away from North and the tub that had little bits of steam wafting off of it. He fell into Bunny, calming minutely but only enough to turn his screams of fear into sobs.

"What happened?" demanded Pitch, glaring at North.

"I don't know," cried North in frustration. I just finished filling he bathtub and told him it was almost time to get in the water when he started screaming."

"Jack, do you not like baths?" asked Tooth gently.

Jack shook his head against Bunny's chest.

"Okay, no bath," said Bunny. "You don't have to take a bath. We'll just wash your face and hair in the sink and change your clothes, sound good?"

Jack nodded numbly and allowed Bunny to pick himself up off of the ground, hoisting Jack up as he did.

"We have got to make a list of things Jack doesn't like," said Pitch. "I'm getting too old for this."


	3. Hide and Seek and Snowstorms

A week after Pitch arrived at the Pole found them in an intense game of hide-and-seek. Jack was it, searching for the others as best he could. Suddenly, he saw an open door and before any of the not-so-well hidden Guardians could stop him, he ran out the door into the growing storm.

"Seriously?" growled Pitch, stepping out from behind the overstuffed red armchair.

The wind howled fiercely as Jack laughed, enjoying how the snow whipped through the air around him as if it were trying to pick him off the ground. A particularly strong blast of wind came close, knocking Jack on the ground, snowy powder filling his face, causing him to splutter indignantly. All of a sudden, Jack realized he was alone, cold, and couldn't see the Pole for all the snow.

"Bunny?" called Jack timidly, but the wind snatched the sound and carried it away. "Sanny?"

Jack didn't like being alone. He was always alone and bad things happened.

He took a few steps in one direction before he fell again, shivering. When the wind took advantage of his prone position and shoved him into the snow again, Jack didn't fight it. Instead, the small boy curled up into a minuscule ball, attempting in vain to hold on to what little body heat he had left. That was how Pitch found him eight minutes and twenty-seven seconds later.

"Jack, there you are!" exclaimed the Nightmare King.

Pitch quickly scooped the boy up, alarmed not only at how light he felt but also at the lack of fight that Jack put up. Normally, Jack only let Bunny or Sandy hold him, so for him to allow Pitch to tuck him into the man's jacket, out of the wind, without so much as a peep, was cause for concern.

By the time Pitch stumbled back into the Pole, the Big Four (who were more accurately called the Little Four but that was besides the point) were frantic.

"You were gone for ages!" screeched Tooth, flitting around anxiously.

"Did you find him?" demanded Bunny and North at the same time.

"Get a blanket," said Pitch, brushing past yeti's and elves alike in his march to the library, the near frozen Jack's mop of white hair peaking out from his grey jacket.

Pitch sat down as close to the fire as he could, rocking Jack slowly as the boy slowly, painfully, returned to awareness.

"Give him to me," said Bunny, sitting in front of the fire as well.

Pitch was about to protest when Jack spoke up.

"B-b-bunny," whimpered Jack, teeth clacking together in a way that made Tooth cringe.

"Right here, Jacky," said Bunny softly, taking the shaking child from their assigned caretaker.

"W-w-why," stuttered Jack, curling into Bunny's chest. "Why you n-not co-co-come f-fine m-m-m-me?"

"I'm sorry buddy," said Bunny, letting North drape a fluffy orange blanket around the two of them. "Pitch went after you but I had to stay here in case you came back."

"I d-don wan-wanna be a-a-alo-one again. D-don make me!"

Sandy sat nearby with a tray of hot chocolate, patting the ground nest to him for North to join. Tooth paced restlessly, checking the fire, adjusting the blanket, fidgeting in general. Pitch was struck by how they had all fallen into roles that formed a mess of a family. They took care of each other, Jack held them together, and Pitch wasn't sure what his role was in the makeshift family and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out for fear that it was expendable.

"Uncle Pitch, thank you for finding Jack," said North softly.

"Uncle?" said Pitch, surprised.

"I'm going to get a hot water bottle," announced Tooth. "Do you want one as well, Uncle Pitch?"

"Um, sure," said Pitch slowly.

Uncle, he could settle for that.

(break)

"Tired," whined Jack, sounding as miserable as he felt just before he sneezed again.

Bunny had fallen asleep by the fire with Jack curled up against him, sniffing and coughing as a result of his adventure in the blizzard.

"If you take this medicine you'll feel better and get to sleep some," said Pitch, offering Jack a spoonful of think, sticky red medicine.

Jack scrunched his nose in distaste but the effect was ruined by the coughing fit that followed the action. Bunny twitched in his sleep.

"Come on, Jack," said Pitch, exhaustion lacing his tone. "We've been at this for an hour."

"Here," yawned North.

The twelve year old scooped up the sick toddler who promptly snuggled into his chest, Jack's sick state making him less guarded and more cuddly than normal. North took the spoon and coerced Jack into swallowing the foul tasting medicine. Jack spluttered in disgust and whimpered but eventually fell asleep as North rocked him, meandering around the room, talking softly to sooth the sickly boy.

"We can't stay here," said North quietly to Pitch, careful not to wake Jack. "This place is too dangerous for a child."

"And where exactly do you suggest we go?" said Pitch in irritation.

"Don't you have a place of your own?"

Pitch raised an eyebrow at the preteen.

"My place isn't much better than here," said Pitch. "Somehow, it's less appropriate and even more dangerous than this place."

"Then start looking for a new place because we can't stay here anymore."

"Go to sleep, I'll figure it out."

North put Jack down next to Bunny. The littlest Guardian turned into Bunny's warm, seeking it out to combat his fever chilled body. North pulled a pillow from the couch and placed it on the ground, falling asleep next to Sandy, leaving Pitch yet again as the only soul awake in the room. Soon, even he fell asleep, sprawled across the couch. Phil peeked in to check on them an hour later and, finding everyone fast asleep, pulled the orange blanket more firmly around Bunny and Jack, placed a blue grey fleece blanket around Pitch, and threw another log on the fire before he left.


	4. Sick

"Bunny?" whispered Jack, tugging on Bunny's arm. "Bunny, wake up."

Bunny mumbled something, turning away from the little boy. Jack huffed, his chest feeling heavy, nose full but not running, and he was warm. Jack tried to crawl out from his place but instead just couldn't find the energy to move. Instead, he tugged on Bunny's arm, feeling utterly miserable.

"Bunny," whimpered Jack.

"Jack, let Bunny sleep," said Pitch softly, crouching beside Jack.

He was smart enough not to try and lift the young boy who still scared easily, but he wanted to help; Jack was sick and needed medicine.

"Cold," sniffed Jack.

"May I pick you up?" asked Pitch, his fingers twitching with suppressed frustration, not used to having to ask for things.

Jack looked at the sleeping Bunny next to him, then back to Pitch, before slowly nodding his head. Pitch smiled and lifted Jack into his arms. The boy instantly huddled into the Nightmare King's coat, small hands gripping the collar of his shirt in a wrinkling grip. Pitch walked over to one of the couches and settled with the little boy in his arms, coaxing him into taking the cough syrup with quiet prodding and patience he didn't know he had.

"Jack," said Pitch when, after an hour, it became apparent that the boy was not falling back asleep.

Jack blinked up at Pitch with his blue eyes and it struck Pitch again how odd it was that the small version of Jack Frost did not talk nearly as much as the large version. He was beginning to wonder how much of older Jack's incessant chatter was due to having something to say and how much was to keep people from learning anything about him.

"Why don't you like people touching you?" asked Pitch, not sure that the young boy would understand his question but willing to give it a go.

Jack squirmed uncomfortably on the Nightmare King's lap, as if he wanted to run away but didn't have to energy to make the attempt, which was not far from the truth. After a moment, he settled, leaning his head against Pitch's chest, directly over his heart, letting the steady thrum calm him.

"People mean," said Jack quietly. "They no like me. They hurts me and laugh. It's no funny but they hits me for fun."

"Who hits you for fun, Jack?" asked Pitch patiently, unsure of why it was so important to him to know.

"Biggo people," sniffed Jack. "They says I bad and needs to learn a lesson. And they laugh."

It was the most Jack had ever said to Pitch in one sitting. He said it so calmly, as if he honestly believed that those people who hurt him were right, as if he deserved it, and when Pitch realized that was the case, he was disgusted with himself and everyone else for ever harming the boy. Jack had years of being told he was bad, centuries of being on the Naughty List, and countless encounters ending in injury working against him. He was young and small, overpowered by those larger than him and willing to believe those older that he really did deserve to be hurt. And Pitch had added to that.

"I won't hurt you," said Pitch softly.

"That's what they all say," said Jack, a bitterness shining in his tone that held no place in such a young voice. "They lie."

"I'm not lying," said Pitch calmly. "You don't have to believe me right now, but it's true, I won't hurt you. And I'll do you one better, I won't let others hurt you either."

"That's Bunny's job," said Jack with a small smile. "He tolds me that it's his job to protect me from the mean people acause he's my big brother."

"Then you have two people protecting you," chuckled Pitch. "Now sleep."

As Jack nodded off, Pitch settled back, stroking the white hair in a soothing fashion he had observed Bunny doing earlier. He had been right in thinking that Bunny and Jack stood a chance at surviving alone. It seemed that no matter what had happened to turn them young and human, they both instinctually remembered being alone and that drew them to each other. Bunny had always lived to protect those smaller and weaker than him and Jack fit that description perfectly while Jack had spent centuries fending for himself and finding ways to survive, so no matter what his age or situation, he would find a way to go about.

The next morning, Pitch woke to the sound of a crashing lamp hitting the ground and shattering into several sections.

"Jack Frost!" yelled Pitch, bolting out of his seat, glaring around to find exactly which lamp Jack managed to topple. "It's too early to be breaking things!"

"That was Tooth," yelled North. "Jack's in the kitchen with Bunny."

Pitch groaned.

"I don't care who it was," said Pitch, getting off the couch. "I want it cleaned up before breakfast."

"Uncle Pitch, I don't think Jack is supposed to be that color," said Bunny when Pitch meandered into the kitchen.

The two young boys were sitting on top of the table-Jack liked being on top of things- and Bunny was petting Jack's head where the small boy had placed it on his shoulder. Indeed, Jack had gone from a flushed pale face to almost translucent white, eyes glassy with fever, breath coming in short, small gasps as if he were fighting for each one.

"Shit," cursed Pitch, rushing to the boys.

"Language," warned Bunny, though he smirked.

"We need to get him to a hospital," announced Pitch.

"Okay," said Bunny. "Come on, Jacky, we're going to a hospital."

Pitch bit his lip, worried about how he was going to take the boy to the hospital and be seen at the same time. Clearly the Guardians had been turned human be Pitch didn't know if that extended to him. North wasn't old enough to take responsibility for the group and Pitch didn't trust him to listen at any rate.

"North, Tooth, Sandy, come on," said Pitch over his shoulder. "We're taking Jack to the hospital."

"How are we getting there?" asked Tooth, running in with a broom still in hand from cleaning her lamp mess. "I've always wanted to try driving. I think I'd be great at it."

Phil, who had been listening to the Guardians and Pitch, walked in and handed Pitch a snowglobe. Pitch nodded his thanks and turned to gather Jack into his arms, only to find Sandy had already done it, Bunny hovering anxiously at his elbow.

"Hospital," whispered Pitch before throwing the globe.

A glowing portal appeared and without hesitation the group walked into the swirling colors. On the other side, they found themselves just inside a pair of sliding glass doors in a hospital, the sickening smell of antiseptic and needles filling their nostrils, making Jack start to cry.

"May I help you?" asked a young nurse behind a desk, her face kind and heart shaped.

"Yes, me, um," stuttered Pitch, surprised that the nurse was looking right at him. "I have a very sick child."

"Okay, if you'll just fill these papers out, I'll see what we can do," said the nurse, handing Pitch a clipboard of papers and pen. "You may take a seat over there and if you have any questions, my name is Nona, I'd be happy to help you."

Pitch thanked her and walked over to the chairs, ushering his hoard of children with him. Sandy immediately sat down next to him, Jack in his arms, still draped over his shoulder, struggling to breathe. Bunny glared at Pitch as if it were his fault and moved to go back to the desk when Jack stopped him.

"Bunny," gasped Jack, tears still streaming down his face. "Wanna sit with you."

Sandy smiled and let Bunny sit on his other side before handing off the toddler to him. Once Jack was safely settled with Bunny, Sandy turned to help Pitch with the paperwork. Tooth wandered about the room, curiously looking at the various posters while North marched up to the desk.

"Look, my little brother is very sick," said North to Nona abrasively. "He can't breathe and you really want us to fill out some stupid papers before you see him?"

"I'm sorry, sugar," said Nona, not a bit bothered by his attitude. "It's hospital policy. But if you like, I'm not busy right now, I can check his temperature and listen to his lungs. That should help speed the process along."

"Yes please," said North.

Jack was willing to sit quietly with Bunny, cough occasionally but lacking the energy to do more than that, until Nona approached him with a thermometer. He took one look at her and buried his head further into Bunny's neck, as if hiding his face hid the rest of him.

"What's his name?" asked Nona, looking at Bunny, noting his protective tightening arms around the small boy, and understanding that she needed to get on his good side before she could hope to touch the sick boy.

"What do you want?" asked Bunny, eyes narrowing in distrust.

"My name is Nona and I'm a nurse," said Nona with her easy smile. "What's your name?"

"Bunny," said Bunny, causing Pitch to silently groan.

"Bunny, that's a nice name," said Nona.

"It's a nickname," informed Bunny. "My real name's Aster but I only get called that when I'm in trouble."

"I understand. Nona is short for Winonna but only my mother calls me that. Is that your little brother?"

"Jacky is sick," said Bunny. "And he doesn't like strangers."

"Well I'm not a stranger now, am I? We know each other's names. I just want to take his temperature and listen to him breathe a little bit. He can sit right there with you."

"Jacky," said Bunny softly, nudging the kid with his nose. "Nona wants to help you feel better so she's going to take your temperature."

"No," whimpered Jack, shaking his head weakly. "Don't let her take me away."

"You can stay with your brother," assured Nona, making a mental note of the obvious separation anxiety and aversion to strangers. "I promise. It won't hurt a bit."

"Jack, let Miss Nona help you," said Pitch absently.

Eventually, Jack sat quietly and let Nona take his temperature and listen to his breathing. When that was finished, she wrote down the results and went back to the desk to create a file for him, thanking Pitch when he turned in the paper work.

"Excuse me, Mr. Black?" said Nona softly. "I noticed that Jack doesn't have the same last name as you. Where are his parents?"

"I'm their uncle," said Pitch. "The kids live with me."

"I see," said Nona, making a note. "And I noticed that Jack has separation anxiety. What can you tell me about that?"

"Jack's home life was not good," said Pitch easily, after all, it wasn't much of a lie. "It was an abusive household so he doesn't let many people touch him and is afraid of being abandoned. Is that going to be an issue?"

"It shouldn't be, I just want to be careful not to put more stress on his body with panic attacks and such, so I want to be sure we avoid triggers. His temperature is high and I don't like the sound of his lungs."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine with a bit of medication and rest," said Nona with a smile. "We'll probably want to keep him overnight at least, but he will be fine. Is this your first time with a sick child?"

"Is it that obvious?" said Pitch with a rueful grin. "I never planned on having children but then things changed. They needed a caretaker."

"It's very sweet of you to take in five young kids," said Nona. "Most people wouldn't do that."

"They're a right pain sometimes, but I couldn't turn them away. They've been through too much already."

"Well, if you need anything at all, please, just give me a call," said Nona, handing Pitch a card with her number on it. "They're sweet kids and I'd be happy to help."

Pitch blinked in surprise. As the Nightmare King, no one had ever offered to help him before in his life. Nona seemed so genuine and concerned, though, that he couldn't help but smile and take the card. He was about to reply when Jack's name was called, ruining the opportunity as Pitch had to rush off with his charges to find out what was wrong with the youngest, but he could not wipe the smile off his face nor shake the warm comfort of the card in his back pocket.


	5. Cuddles

Pitch rubbed his head as he looked at the mass of bodies cuddled together on Jack's hospital bed. It was late, or early, Pitch couldn't decide which, but Jack had only just settled down enough to sleep, the drugs finally taking effect on his exhausted body.

"Hey," said Nona softly, walking in to the room and offering Pitch a steaming mug of coffee. "I thought you could use some coffee. It's the good stuff too, from the lounge."

"Thank you," said Pitch, unsure of how to proceed, it being so long since his last interaction with adults that didn't involve them trying to off him. "It's been a long day."

"I can imagine," said Nona, taking a seat next to Pitch on the small sofa in the room. "How's Jack doing?"

"Better I think," said Pitch uncertainly. "The doctor gave him some medicine for the cough and they gave him an inhaler to try later to help him breathe."

"I ran into his doctor in the hall and got him to sign release papers for Jack," said Nona, her voice soft and kind. "You can take him home whenever you like."

"I thought you had to keep him for longer," said Pitch.

"I promised to keep an eye on him," said Nona shyly. "I hope that's alright. I'll just pop over and make sure everything is going well. Is that alright with you? No offense, but you seem like you could use all the help you can get."

"That would be wonderful," said Pitch, relief clear in his voice.

Nona continued talking but Pitch tuned her out, immediately worried because he didn't have a place for her to see them at. He couldn't tell her that they lived at the North Pole and he had nowhere else to see them.

_328 West Row_ came the soft voice of the Man in the Moon.

Pitch wanted to simultaneously thank him and yell at him for not saying that sooner.

"Oh, it looks like Jack is waking up," said Nona.

Indeed, Jack had begun to cough, the force wracking his small frame and waking Bunny, who had been sleeping with one arm thrown around Jack's stomach.

"You're okay, Jacky," said Bunny, sitting up and bringing Jack to lean against his chest, easing the pressure on his lungs.

"Jack, do you want to go home?" asked Pitch, getting up, reluctant to leave Nona but knowing he had to look after the youngest Guardian of them all.

Jack nodded miserably.

"Here you are," said Nona, handing Pitch the exit paper work. "If you fill that out, I'll check him over one more time. Then I'll help you get them all home and settled."

Pitch nodded and took the paper work while Nona began trying to convince Jack to let her check him out, using the bribe of going home as leverage. By the time Pitch was done, Jack was bundled up and sitting on the bed, blinking about miserably.

"Ready to go?" asked Pitch as he handed Nona the papers.

In answer, Jack just held his arms up to Pitch, looking so tired that Pitch couldn't help but smile as he picked the little winter spirit up. Jack immediately burrowed into Pitch's long coat, tiny hands fisting the shirt under it in a possessive grip.

"Where are you parked?" asked Nona as they made their way out of the hospital after she clocked out.

"We took the bus," lied Pitch. "My car was wrecked last month."

"Oh, well I'd offer to drive, but I don't have a car seat for Jack."

"That's alright," said Pitch easily. "We'll just meet you at the house. It's 328 West Row."

As soon as Nona was gone, Pitch herded the children to the bus stop. It was late, they were all only half awake, Bunny fully asleep in North's firm grip, Tooth and Sandy stumbling against each other, and Jack all but sleeping inside the warmth of Pitch's jacket. With no one else to see, Pitch used the shadows to transport them all to the house the Man in the Moon had indicated.

It was a small house in a modest neighborhood next to a park. Pitch sighed at the thought of living amongst the mortals once more but said nothing. Instead, he tiredly walked up the short path and through the unlocked emerald green front door.

The dark house was already furnished. Down a short hall Pitch found four bedrooms, two on one side, one on the other, and one at the end. Pitch had North set Bunny down on a bed in the room on the end, one that looked like it was tailored towards smaller people. Then North and Sandy both stumbled into the next closest bedroom and climbed into the bunk beds provided as if they had always lived there. Tooth skipped into her room, a flamboyant purple across the hall, and shut the door. Pitch placed Jack in the bed across the room from Bunny where the boy slept on.

A knock at the door alerted Pitch to the arrival of the nurse.

"Hello," said Pitch, letting Nona into the house.

"Hello again," smiled Nona warmly.

Then they heard Bunny yelling.

"Jacky says he can't breathe!"

"Bugger," grumbled Pitch under his breath, heading towards the bedroom.

The two adults walked in to find Bunny on Jack's bed, the younger boy leaning against him and drawing shallow, labored breaths.

"Jacky says his chest hurts and it's hard to breathe," said Bunny again, glaring at the adults as if it were their fault. "Fix it."

"He just needs to use this inhaler," said Nona with her easy smile once she noticed Pitch all but drowning. "It's easy, Jack. See, you just shake it up, put this end in your mouth, and push the top down while you breathe in. You do that twice and it'll make breathing much easier for you."

Nona held out the small red inhaler but Jack shied away as if it were on fire.

"Jacky likes blue," said Bunny.

"Well he get's red," said Pitch, exhaustion and patience running close to the surface. "Just take the inhaler, Jack."

Jack shook his head because small or not, no one did stubborn like Jack Frost.

"Do you want me to help?" asked Nona, crouching so she was eye level with the child.

Again, Jack shook his head no and burrowed farther into Bunny's side.

"Give it to me," snapped Bunny. "You're wasting time and he still can't breathe."

Bunny snatched the inhaler out of Nona's hand and shook it up. Then he turned to Jack and looked the little boy in the eye.

"No listen up, Jacky," said Bunny sternly. "You're going to be a good boy and use this inhaler like Miss Nona said. It'll help you breathe. Okay?"

"No," gasped Jack, shaking his head, small tears leaking from his eyes.

"Jacky, I'm gonna count to three," said Bunny, holding up three fingers. "On three, you have your mouth open and ready or I'll make you sleep in Tooth's room tonight."

Jack's eyes got impossibly wide.

"One," said Bunny. "Two."

Jack shook his head stubbornly.

"Three."

Jack opened his mouth slowly. Bunny put the inhaler into his mouth and waited until Jack inhaled before he pushed it down, letting the medication puff into the toddler's mouth. Then he did it again. Jack coughed and spluttered, glaring at Bunny while simultaneously curling farther into the older boy, but his breathing eased.

"Good boy," said Bunny with a smile. "Now sleep. I'm tired."

"You'll be okay with him?" asked Pitch.

"Yes," said Bunny with a yawn. "He'll fall asleep soon."

"Okay," said Pitch. "Sleep well."

Bunny stuck out his tongue to Pitch for good measure but Pitch decided to ignore him.

Nona smiled when Pitch offered her tea.

"Bunny seems rather protective of Jack," stated Nona.

"Yes," agreed Pitch, placing two steaming mugs on the kitchen table and joining the nurse. "Bunny has always been a protective one and is particularly protective of Jack. They argue and snipe like no other but in the end, Jack really only trusts Bunny and Bunny would never let anyone hurt Jack if he could help it."

"What about North and Tooth and Sandy?" asked Nona.

"North is a pompous one," said Pitch.

"But who isn't at that age?" laughed Nona, her laughter far more appealing sounding than Pitch had imagined. He wanted to make her laugh again just to hear it.

"True," said Pitch with a nod of his long head, a small smile at his lips as he remembered he was talking to a mortal and North was just a child. "He has his moments, he just doesn't know how to control his volume. Though he does find the wonder in everything. Tooth is much the same. I swear, sometimes I think those two are twins, the way they are always together and constantly on the verge of flying away with their energy. Sandy is more grounded but never write him off. If anyone is in charge of that group, it's him. They couldn't function without him. Well, Jack could. But Jack is controlled by no one, does what he wants when he wants, but is the most selfless little thing I have ever met."

"You sound very fond of all of them."

Pitch paused, surprise creasing his features.

"Yes," he said slowly, nodding, shocked at the honesty of the statement. "I am."

***I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages. It took me a sad amount of time to get this chapter out. Like, working on it for days just to try and find the words to say what I wanted, which is not normally my issue. So, I am sorry. I hope you enjoyed the cuddly chapter. Up next, I think I want to make them go to school or something...or try separating Jack and Bunny and see how that goes down. **

**Of course, if there is something you really want to see, let me know and I'll try to work it in. It's not really a cohesive story, more of one shots in chronological order so far. Always- Ari**


	6. School

Pitch grinned as he watched the five children standing on the sidewalk, looking at the bus as if it were about to eat them. He reveled in the fact that the Guardians, normally so full of themselves, were intimidated by such a little thing as school. Jack clung to Bunny's hand tightly, Sandy stood on his other side, and North and Tooth seemed to be in deep conversation about what they thought the large yellow beast could do.

"Well, let's get to it," sighed Bunny, stepping forward with Jack and mounting the stairs into the already noisy atmosphere.

The others followed and they quickly found seats in the middle of the bus. The other children stared for a bit but then went back to their own conversations. When they arrived at the school, the Guardians were the last ones off the bus, slowly approaching the towering building with unease.

"We should take Jack to pre-school first," said Tooth. "Then we'll go find our classes."

"Yes," agreed North. "Come along, Jack. We'll drop you off at your classroom."

Jack looked around him with joy, happy to be surrounded by people closer to his size, but his grip on Bunny's hand didn't loosen a bit. Still, they five somehow managed to wander the halls that eventually led them to Jack's classroom. They knew it was his by the noise, cries, and general chaos that surrounded pre-school.

"Hello there," greeted a man in his mid thirties. "You must be our new student Jack. I'm Mr. Bennett, I'm your teacher. Welcome to pre-school."

Jack took one look at Mr. Bennett's towering form and dove behind Bunny.

"Jack, you have to go to school," said North. "Let go of Bunny."

"I told you not to call me that here," hissed Bunny with a glare before he turned and sat on the ground in front of Jack. "Jacky?"

Jack looked up.

"I'm going to walk you in to your room and help you find a seat," explained Bunny slowly. "There are going to be lot's of other kids here. You're going to make a lot of new friends and have a lot of fun."

A small smile broke on Jack's face at the mention of fun.

"At the end of the day, we're all going to meet you and we'll go back home to Uncle Pitch. Okay?"

"Don't leave me," whispered Jack.

"I'll be just down the hall," said Bunny with a more confident smile than he felt. "You'll be fine."

With that, Bunny marched Jack into the classroom. He sat the boy down on the nearest seat, ruffled his hair, and walked back out quickly before Jack had a chance to process what had just happened. The moment Jack realized he was alone, he began to panic. He looked at all the other kids running around, the parents milling about the room, and he ran over to the painting center and hid under the easel.

"You're in my hiding spot," said a little girl, pouting.

Jack blinked at her but said nothing.

"Fine," said the girl. "Mr. Bennett!"

"Yes, Zuzu?" said Mr. Bennett, walking over with a patient smile on his face.

"This boy is in my spot," pouted Zuzu, pointing an accusing pudgy finger at Jack, who cowered back away from the older male.

"He's new here, Zuzu," explained Mr. Bennett. "His name is Jack. Why don't you introduce yourself to him?"

"I'm Zuzu," said Zuzu. "I want my spot."

Jack shook his head.

"He still won't move!" whined Zuzu.

"Then pick another place, Zuzu," said Mr. Bennett. "Jack was there first and if he wants to sit next to the paints, he can sit next to the paints. Why don't you go sit on the carpet?"

Zuzu glared at Jack and stomped off to the carpet.

"Jack, we're about to start story time if you care to join us on the carpet," said Mr. Bennett. "However, you may stay here if you want. It's your choice."

Mr. Bennett then left Jack to decide what he wanted to do. Pitch had come in the week before when he enrolled the kids in the school and explained to Mr. Bennett that Jack was shy and scared but would warm up eventually if he was allowed to do it on his own terms. Mr. Bennett's heart went out to the little boy but he had experience with such cases and was prepared to handle it. By giving Jack the choice to join the group, he let the boy know that he was welcome but could stay on the edges if he felt more comfortable.

Jack stayed next to the paint, fidgeting while the other kids found spots on the carpet for the story. He loved stories but he didn't know those people and Bunny wasn't there. Neither was Sandy or North or Tooth. He was alone with a bunch of strangers and no amount of love for stories would convince him to leave his place. However, he was bored.

By the time the story ended, Jack had found a sheet of paper and a box of crayons and had proceeded to draw. His picture was of him racing Bunny in the snow, laughing while Uncle Pitch watched and Tooth, North, and Sandy had a snowball fight. For a pre-schooler, it was amazing. For anyone, it was good. It appeared that his artistic abilities had carried over in the change, not that Jack knew that. He was just drawing a picture.

"That's very good, Jack," said Mr. Bennett, sitting on the ground next to the boy while the other students ran to their centers. "Who is that in the picture?"

Jack looked up at Mr. Bennett, alarm written all over his face but Mr. Bennett looked back calmly, his smile kind, voice soft, and a nonthreatening distance from Jack.

"Bunny," said Jack softly, pointing at Bunny in the picture. "Me. North. Tooth. Sanny. Uncle Pitch."

"It's amazing."

"Bunny draws with me," admitted Jack, hands fumbling around his tiny blue hoodie. "Where's Bunny?"

"He's in his classroom," said Mr. Bennett. "But he promised to come pick you up when school was over. Remember?"

Jack nodded.

"We're going outside to play now, Jack," said Mr. Bennett. "Would you like to go outside to play with us?"

Jack nodded and got at the end of the line. He was easily smaller than the rest of his classmates but that didn't bother him. What bothered him was when he stepped outside and all the big kids were also outside playing. The rest of his class ran out screaming and started playing tag. Jack walked out, took one look at all of the people, and started heading for the tree in the center of the field. He trek took him through a football game, where he almost got trampled, but he finally he made it to the tree.

The tree was large, towering over Jack, but it was a choice between the scary bigger kids and the tree, so Jack picked the tree and started to climb. He kept going until he was firmly nestled into the branches, hiding amongst the leaves. He still had a good view of the others children but was safe.

"Hey, what's with the kid in the tree?" yelled one of the nine year olds, pointing at Jack, who, it turned out, was not as well hidden as he had thought.

"Oh, that's my brother, Jack," said Tooth, turning back to play with her new friends. "He'll be fine."

"There's a kid in the tree!" the other kids began to yell, pointing at Jack, who began to tremble.

"He's new!"

Bunny hadn't been paying much attention to the other students, opting to sit and read a book on the outskirts of the playground, but at the mention of a kid in a tree and then the further development of that kid being new, he dropped his book and raced across the field, shoving his way through the growing crowd to find Jack up in the tree and a mess.

"Oh Jack," sighed Bunny, shaking his head.

With a sigh, Bunny jumped, grabbed on to the nearest branch, and began pulling himself into the tree as well. It was easy to reach Jack once he started.

"Hey, Jacky," said Bunny softly, gathering the crying boy into his arms. "Want to tell me why you're in a tree?"

Jack just shook his head and clung to his older brother. That was when Bunny noticed the other children were still yelling and it clicked. Jack hated yelling.

"Oi!" said Bunny, glaring down at the students. "Shut up. You're scaring him!"

"Bunny?" said North, pushing to the front of the crowd. "What are you doing up there?"

"Jack climbed the tree," explained Bunny, for once happy to see North. "Now he's too scared to come down because everyone keeps yelling. Tell them to rack off."

As North turned to dispel the crowd-or attempt to anyway- there was an almighty snap and suddenly the tree branch was tumbling down, two screaming boys with it.


	7. Pitch Doesn't Like Idiots

The last call Pitch expected to get was from the school but the first person he expected the call to be about was North. It wasn't. It was about Bunny. And Jack. And something about a tree. Pitch wasn't sure, he just heard that one of his kids was hurt and he was already out the door.

"Is there a problem?" asked Nonna, following Pitch out of the coffee shop where they had been enjoying each others company.

"That was the school," said Pitch, turning and looking down the street, trying to figure out how to get to the school without a car. He really needed to learn how to drive.

"Has something happened?" asked Nonna, fishing in her purse and pulling out keys. "I'll drive you."

"Thanks," said Pitch. "Jack and Bunny climbed a tree and the branch broke. Someone was hurt."

"Who?" asked Nonna as she unlocked the car. "Jack or Bunny?"

"Does it matter?! One of them is hurt!"

"I know you're scared," soothed Nonna. "And I know that you don't want any of your kids hurt. But one of them is and if it has to be someone, you want it to be Bunny. Jack won't let strangers touch him. Bunny is more reasonable. If it was Bunny hurt, the odds are that he would let the school nurse help him. Jack's a different case."

*At School*

"But why was he in the tree to begin with?" questioned the Assistant Principal Pippa Overland for what felt like the 100th time.

"Jack likes to climb things," said Tooth, swinging her feet in the chair that was too large for her. "He climbs the table and the couch and the book shelf. Once Uncle Pitch caught him trying to climb the house to get to the roof."

"But he's at school now," said Ms. Overland, her voice confused. She had only been on the job for a few weeks and couldn't fathom a pre schooler who could climb a tree without anyone noticing.

"Well spotted, Sherlock," sniped North, arms crossed across his chest. "Can we see them, now?"

"North, be nice," chided Tooth. "I'm sure they're fine. If they weren't, Ms. Overland wouldn't hold us here."

"I just need to get the facts down first," explained Ms. Overland. "Once that is settled, you can see your brothers."

"The fact is that Jack climbed a tree, people started yelling, which he hates, Bunny went after him, the branch broke, they fell, and now you're asking us stupid questions," yelled North. "Now let us out of here! Jack doesn't like new people touching him and Bunny doesn't like being told what to do. They need us."

Before Ms. Overland could reply, there came a soft knock at the door followed by said door creeping open, revealing a timid looking secretary.

"Ms. Overland, the children's guardian's are here," said the young woman.

"Thank you, Mary," sighed Ms. Overland.

"Uncle Pitch!" squealed Tooth, jumping out of her seat and rocketing out the door, right into the waiting arms of Pitch. "You have to tell Ms. Overland to let us see Jack and Bunny. Please."

"Calm down, little one," said Pitch, hugging her back before gently pushing her away. "Everything's fine now. Why don't you and North go check on Bunny and Jack while I have a quick chat with Ms. Overland here. Nonna will take you, right Nonna?"

"Of course," smiled Nonna, holding her hand out to Tooth, who took it, and North, who ignored it but at least stopped sending death glares at everything.

"Where's Sandy?" asked Pitch, glancing around for the quietest of the small Guardians.

"He's with Bunny and Jack," giggled Tooth. "He got to go because he's quiet and no one noticed him."

Pitch shook his head. Of course Sandy would be in the thick of things. That silent Guardian had just as much gumption as Jack Frost with twice as many ninja skills but less of a knack for causing mayhem.

"Well, go find the others and I'll be along in a moment," said Pitch.

As soon as Nonna ushered the children away and the door was closed, Pitch turned the full force of the Nightmare King anger on the young Assistant Principal.

"Ms. Overland, I presume," said Pitch, his voice deadly charming and hypnotic, like a tiger's eyes.

"You must be the guardian, Pitch Black," said Ms. Overland, straightening some papers on her desk unnecessarily. "The girl, Tooth? She talked a lot about you. Tell me, Mr. Black, are all of your charges named such funny things?"

"Tell me," replied Pitch, his glare turning icy in a way that would have made Jack Frost proud. "Are you always this obtuse, or is it a new development?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you even read their files? I know the situation was explained to the teachers before and I spoke to the principal about it last week, so you must be aware. So that leaves me to believe that you are either very forgetful or just downright stupid. Right now I'm leaning more towards downright stupid."

"You can't speak to me like this! I am the Assistant Principal!"

"And I'm their Guardian!" roared Pitch.

The two adults glared daggers are each other from across the expanse of the large wooden desk. In the end, Pitch won the contest, not that he had any doubt that he would. He hated dealing with mortal adults and he hated that he felt so protective of the Guardians that he swore were his enemies. But somewhere in the past few weeks, he had ended up falling in love with the little miscreants. He loved the way North could find wonder in everything; it helped Pitch see the world in a new light. He loved the way Tooth couldn't sit still; it energized him to see her ball of eccentric energy. He loved how Sandy was always up to something, constant ideas flowing from his brain. He loved how Bunny would paint anything that stood still long enough to get painted; it made him see how one simple stroke could change everything. He loved how Jack had transformed back into the curious, fun loving child he was as a Guardian once he got used to Pitch and the others; it reminded him that bad things happen but it is the choices one makes that impact the type of person they become. Pitch loved those kids and as much as he wanted to hate himself for it, he couldn't because they were the world his world revolved around.

"Listen closely, because I'm only going to say this once," hissed Pitch. "Those kids have been through hell, Jack and Bunny especially. I don't expect you to understand that. What I do expect you to understand is the fact that they need each other. When something bad happens, you cannot keep them separated like you did. Most importantly, you never put Jack alone with strangers. Ever."

"Jack is with Bunny," said Ms. Overland, rushing to assure the irate guardian of that fact.

"That's not the point!"

"Pitch?" said Nonna from the door.

"Yes?" said Pitch, instantly turning his full attention to the nurse.

"I think you should come see them, now," said Nonna.

"We'll discuss this later," sneered Pitch to Ms. Overland before following Nonna out.

*With the Guardians*

Jack was sitting on Sandy's lap, eyes closed, whimpering into the older boy's neck. Bunny sat next to them on the cot, eyes closed as he tried to ignore the stinging of the gash running the length of his back. The nurse had cleaned it up a bit and then Nonna had arrived and looked it over, declaring that it would heal just fine with some liquid stitched as rest. It still hurt, which was why he was leaning heavily on North, trying to take some of the pressure away. North, for once, didn't gripe about the close contact, instead opting to tell Bunny stories softly about pirates and adventures. Tooth was making what looked like a bird house out of sticks used to depress the tongue, but the nurse had quit trying to stop her, glad the children were finally quiet.

"Uncle Pitch!" said Tooth, looking up when she heard the unmistakable long strides of the Nightmare King. "Bunny got an ouch on his back but Miss Nonna said he would be fine."

"Thank you, Tooth," said Pitch, kneeling down next to the children on the cot. "Bunny, how do you feel?"

"Sore," grumbled Bunny, wincing as he shuffled next to North. "Like I fell out of a tree. Oh wait, I did!"

"Well at least your humor is still intact," said Pitch drily.

"Uncle Pitch," said North softly, looking up at the older man. "I think we should go home and try again tomorrow."

"I want you and Tooth and Sandy to finish out the day here," said Pitch, shaking his head. "No, no protests. Jack and Bunny will be fine but I want you all to be big kids and go back to class."

"But I want to stay with Bunny and Jacky," whined Tooth, pouting like a pro. "It's not fair."

"Nonna, will you please take these three back to class?" asked Pitch, ignoring Tooth.

"Sure," said Nonna, not managing to surpress a fond grin. "Come along, kids. It's almost lunch time!"

"I do like lunch," hedged North.

Sandy gently set Jack down on the cot, smoothing the young boy's hair as he did. Jack curled into himself when Sandy walked away.

"He wouldn't let me check him over," said the nurse. "The little guy, I mean. He would cry and fight whenever I tried to touch him."

"He doesn't do well with strangers touching him," said Pitch absently.

"I think he hurt his hand," supplied Bunny.

"Jack?" asked Pitch softly, settling down to sit in front of the cot. "Did you hurt your hand when you fell out of the tree?"

Jack blinked up at Pitch as if trying to figure out who he was. Then the light flickered on in the depths of those blue eyes and Jack launched himself at Pitch, who just managed to catch the little boy.

"My hand hurts," sniffled Jack, rubbing his face against Pitch's soft grey shirt. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. But there were so many people and they were big and scary and so I climbed the tree to get away but they found me and started yelling. Then Bunny was there and it was better but then we fell and now Bunny's hurt and don't send me away! I didn't mean to hurt him, I promise!"

"Oh Jack," sighed Pitch, shaking his head and rubbing the child's back in soothing circles. "I'm not mad at you. No one is going to send you away, you understand me?"

"But I h-hurt Bunny!" wailed Jack, tears coming in earnest.

"I'm fine, Jacky," said Bunny, grimacing as he got off the cot and crouched next to Pitch. "See? Just a little scrape, nothing to worry about."

"B-but No-no-nonna said you needed st-stiches," hiccupped Jack.

"Liquid stiches, mate," said Bunny with a smile, despite the fire coming from his back. "Not even real ones. Once I get those, I'll be right as rain. I'm not mad at you. It was an accident."

"Promise?" whispered Jack.

"Swear," said Bunny. "Now, will you let Uncle Pitch take a look at your hand and get us out of here so we can get some food? I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Giggling through his tears, Jack leaning back slightly and held up his right hand for Pitch to see. Sure enough, it was bruised and swollen but didn't look broken. Still, he would have the doctor look at it when he took Bunny to the hospital to get put back together. All in all, it wasn't the best first day of school but only on kid ended up bleeding, so Pitch considered that a win.

***Sorry this took so long! I finally got a new computer but then my sister's broke, so I let her borrow mine until she got her's fixed. Always- Ari**


	8. Set Back

"Uncle Pitch!" squealed Jack, running circles around the living room, giggling. "Uncle Pitch, look!"

"Not now, Jack," said Pitch, his voice strained. "I'm making dinner."

"But Uncle Pitch," whined Jack. "Look!"

"Later, Jack."

Jack pouted, but persisted, clambering on top of the desk, his casted hand making a dull clunk as he did. His hand wasn't broken but it was bruised to the bone and Jack was active, so they had casted it to be safe. It didn't stop Jack but it did slow him down a bit at first. After several days though, he had gotten the hang of it and it was Friday night, Pitch was too busy getting dinner ready before Nona came over to keep a close eye on Jack.

Once on top of the desk, Jack giggled and jumped, reaching out to grab the mantle of the fire place. The desk was too far away, the jump was too small, and Jack was hurtling to the ground.

"Whoa," said North, catching Jack around the middle. "Careful there, Jack."

"Put me down!" demanded Jack, squirming inefficiently in the larger boys grip.

"Uncle Pitch, Jack tried to jump from the desk to the mantle," said North, lugging the struggling youngster into the kitchen.

"Jack," groaned Pitch, rubbing a hand over his face.

"But I can fly!" said Jack, all excitement and energy in an instant. "I tried to show you but you didn't look."

"Jack, no jumping off of things," said Pitch. "You hurt your hand already. Please, for just one week, please try not to get hurt. Can you do that for me?"

"No."

"Jack."

"Fine."

"Thank you," said Pitch.

Jack smiled sweetly up at Pitch and the Nightmare King almost wanted to forget the entire ordeal, but it only served to remind him that Jack Frost was a force to be reckoned with when he was his usual size and a downright terror when he was tiny.

"Go play with the others while I finish dinner," said Pitch.

Jack nodded and ran off. He found Bunny in their shared room, laying on his stomach on the floor reading a book.

"What you doing?" asked Jack, plopping himself down next to Bunny.

"Reading," said Bunny, not looking up from his book.

"Reading what?"

"A book."

Jack pouted for a moment, then turned down on to his stomach, mirroring Bunny's pose, clearly waiting for something.

"What, Jacky?" growled Bunny after several minutes of Jack staring at him.

"Story?" said Jack, looking meaningfully at the book and then back at Bunny.

"Not now, Jacky."

Jack frowned but got up and walked out of the room. He found Tooth in her room, coloring.

"Colors!" squealed Jack, running in and diving for the paints. He tripped over his own feet and tumbled down, spilling all of the paints, colors spreading across the carpet in a twisted rainbow that would have made Van Gogh proud.

"Jack!" yelled Tooth, jumping up as the paints ran onto her paper. "Why would you do that? How could you?!"

"I'm sorry," said Jack, blinking as he sat up in the middle of the paint mess, a splash of purple coloring his normally white hair. "I fell."

"You make a mess wherever you go!" screamed Tooth, stomping her foot in a childish display of frustration. "You ruined everything!"

"I'm sorry," whispered Jack, his lip quivering. "It was an accident."

"That doesn't matter!"

"Oi!" yelled Bunny, marching into the room. "Do you mind? I'm trying to read!"

"Take the brat back to your room and you deal with him!" yelled Tooth, tears streaming down her face. "I have his mess to clean up."

"I'm sorry," sniffed Jack, still sitting in the middle of the paint puddle.

"So he ruined your stupid picture," growled Bunny. "He's little! You don't need to yell at him."

"Both of you, please be quiet," said Pitch, calmly walking into the room.

He paused, taking in Bunny, glaring at Tooth, Tooth crying and glaring back at Bunny, and Jack sitting covered in paint, looking about two seconds away from tears.

"I don't have time for this," sighed Pitch.

"No one has time for me," whispered Jack, getting to his feet and running from the room, into the bathroom, and slamming the door shut.

Pitch, Bunny, and Tooth all looked at each other for a long moment.

"What did I miss?" asked North, walking down the hall, Nona following behind him with a smile on her face.

"Did everyone else in the house besides Nona give Jack the impression that they were too busy to play with him?" said Pitch slowly.

"He ruined my picture!" sobbed Tooth.

"I'll go clean him up," said Bunny, turning and heading to the bathroom.

"How about you and I get this mess taken care of, Tooth," suggested Nona with a kind smile. "Then we can make a new picture together. Just us girls."

"Okay," sniffed Tooth.

"Thank you," said Pitch, gratefully smiling at the nurse.

"Finish dinner," said Nona, taking everything in stride. She was learning that this house was never dull.

Pitch herded North back towards the kitchen.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Jacky," said Bunny, setting Jack on the closed toilet lid.

Jack sat passively, letting Bunny start wiping him down with a wet wash cloth.

"Come on, Jacky," said Bunny, scrubbing the purple out of Jack's hair with warm water. "You know Toothy didn't mean it."

"No one has time," whimpered Jack. "No one ever has time for me."

Bunny sighed and moved to crouch in front of Jack. The toddler looked at him with his watery blue eyes and Bunny was painfully reminded of how shy and quiet Jack had been in the beginning, cowering under a desk. In the time since then, Jack had opened up and showed his true colors, a fun loving kid who just enjoyed life. And now this, everything Bunny had worked so hard to avoid, had happened because he was more interested in reading than protecting the kid.

"I'm sorry, Jack," said Bunny. "I'm sorry that I made you think I didn't have time for you. How about we clean you up and have dinner? I bet we can get Uncle Pitch to give us ice cream. Sound good?"

Jack nodded and sniffed.

"Good," smiled Bunny. "Now let's get this purple out of your hair, shall we?"

By the time Jack and Bunny made it to the dinner table, Tooth had cooled down and was her happy, bubbling self once again. Jack spent about 5 minutes hiding behind Bunny.

"Jack, where do you want to sit?" asked Pitch, placing the last plate of food on the table.

Jack looked alarmed and tried to duck behind Bunny.

"Oh no, mate," said Bunny, pushing Jack around in front of him. "You answer Uncle Pitch."

"Where do you want to sit, Jack?" asked Pitch again.

"Next to Bunny?" said Jack, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You don't sound too sure."

"Next to Bunny," said Jack more confidently, a small smile on his face.

"There we go, next to Bunny it is," said Pitch with a smile, lifting Jack up to the appropriate chair.

Jack giggled when Pitch spent an extra moment tickling him, squirming happily until he was breathless and smiling, much closer to the happy boy he had become, which made everyone else visibly relax.


End file.
